


What If Suspicion Was Right?

by darkrose1099



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic, Yes there will be swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose1099/pseuds/darkrose1099
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suspicion is finally answered in the form of a Southerner and a Brit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If Suspicion Was Right?

Suspicion hung in the Achievement Hunter office like a child's mobile, and to be honest it did not feel good. Silent questions had been passed throughout the office, damn the whole BUILDING in fact, none of them being answered or asked for fear of judgement meaning more unwanted tension. It wasn't like it was horrible to work there and everyone was almost mute when the cameras weren't rolling; it was just like normal actually. Everyone shouting, laughing, having fun in one of the most unknown paradises ever. Except not really.

It had to be a certain Southerner and Brit to stir some attention to the thing which they had obviously failed to keep secret.For the insiders like Geoff and Lindsay, they would know that the two in question were close. Quite very close. And now their secret relationship was becoming more of a PDA criminal offence. It's not like they weren't trying to keep it a secret; believe me they were!

If you asked Gavin, he'd argue that it's so bloody difficult to keep his hands off the Gent, especially when he wears that dark blue long sleeve that Gavin loved so dearly. Or when he speaks so low and smoothly that everything slows right down to his tone. Moreover when Ryan starts talking Gavin unknowingly just daydreams. Daydreams about when it's their 'quiet time' and everything becomes languid, while Ryan whispers what some may call sweet nothings, but in Gavin's eyes (or ears) sweet somethings. Compliments about Gavin's nose, how it fits his face like a cute glove or how his hair reminds him of a lions mane and with further deduction Gavin realises that Ryan sees him as a strong lion and not a flailing fish out of water. Even on Gavin's worst days.

However if you asked Ryan why, he just has to kiss Gavin when no one's looking, or when he gives him a wink when filming a let's play. He would answer quite simply. "Because I love him. We have a relationship where nothing's too serious, until our emotions. I will always care for him, no matter how much he fucking annoys me. I would still love him. He's my opposite but my equal. That's why." No one asked about the pair ever again. Because they already had.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. This is my first fic in a looooong time. Please give me some kind of hint into if you like them! Also if you do, send me prompts at gavin-david-church.tumblr.com !


End file.
